Edge of Spider-Verse Vol 1 2
(Story) (Title) | ReleaseDate = | Publisher = Marvel Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Robbi Rodriguez | Quotation = You're a good cop, dad. You put on that badge and carry that gun because you know if you don't someone who shouldn't will. When I put on this mask, I only did it-- --because it freed me from responsibility. I thought I was special. And Peter Parker died because he tried to follow my example. I have to take responsibility for that. To make his death mean something. But I can't do it in a jail cell. This mask is my badge now. If I don't define what it means... monsters like this will. This is where I'm needed most. | Speaker = Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) | StoryTitle1 = Gwen Stacy: Spider-Woman | Writer1_1 = Jason Latour | Penciler1_1 = Robbi Rodriguez | Inker1_1 = Robbi Rodriguez | Colourist1_1 = Rico Renzi | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Officer McNutty ** Unnamed officers * ** ** Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** Queensboro Plaza Platform Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = On Earth-65, an all-female punk rock band called "The Mary Janes" are rehearsing. Their drummer, Gwen, is reminiscing of the time when she was bit by a radioactive spider, gaining arachnid powers that turned her into Spider-Woman. She uses her newfound powers to appear on TV, which upsets Gwen's father, NYPD Captain George Stacy, who considers Spider-Woman is wasting her abilities. After Gwen defended her boyfriend Peter Parker, he decided to stop enduring the bullying from the people, experimenting to become The Lizard. He dies in a battle against Spider-Woman, dying in Gwen's arms proclaiming that he just wanted to be special like her. This prompts the city, led by J. Jonah Jameson, to start a hunt for her. Back at the rehearsal, Gwen's bandmates break her concentration being upset for her loud pace due to all her anger and frustration. They tell her to focus since their gig is very important to them, but the keyboardist Glory and lead singer MJ are showing doubts. Gwen leaves in order to clear her head, web swinging across the city. Captain Stacy calls her, talking about her chances in college and how she needs to find her place in the world and that life will show her where she will be needed the most. After arriving to the subway, she's confronted by an NYPD officer who shoots at her. She defeats him and wraps him, but she escapes after being found by a swarm of officers. Meanwhile, ALexei Systevich, better known as the Rhino, has a dinner with the Kingpin's lawyer Matt Murdock who tells him about the Kingpin's request to eliminate George Stacy, since not only they can have him out of the streets but also helps Spider-Woman. At their gig, the Mary Janes express their anger that Gwen bailed them out, but MJ says that they must play louder than ever without her. While the band is introduced, Gwen arrives late, and even her father shows up amongst the crowd, surprised that his daughter came late to her own concert, but his thoughts are interrupted by the Rhino who proceeds to assault him. Gwen intercepts him as Spider-Woman, but after Rhino catchers her in a bear hug, she muses about her earlier drum pounding, using the same beat to attack the Rhino, ending with a huge blow through the wall. Captain Stacy confronts her, but after stalling for a while, Gwen decides to reveal her identity as Spider-Woman to him, arguing that he is a good cop because he has a job to do as a cop, while she used to be Spider-Woman to avoid responsibilities but after Peter's death, she decided to assume the responsibility for her powers and avoid the same happens again, mostly because of monsters like the Rhino and because, responding to his earlier words, this is where she's needed the most now. Captain Stacy relents and tells her to go, buying her time before he regains his senses, and as she escapes, she's being watched by a mysterious Spider-Man clad in the Union Jack flag, saying that "She'll do quite nicely". | Solicit = • GWEN STACY: SPIDER-WOMAN! • In one universe, it wasn’t Peter Parker bitten by the radioactive Spider, but Gwen Stacy! • She’s smart, charming and can lift a car-- Just don’t tell her Police Chief father! • How is she involved in Spider-Verse? Seeds of AMAZING SPIDER-MAN #9 are planted here! | Notes = 32 PGS./Rated T+ ...$3.99 | Trivia =* This issue takes place after the story "Edge of Spider-Verse: Web of Fear" in Amazing Spider-Man #7. | Recommended = | Links = }}